At present, hard disk is mostly used as storage media in the computer system and the system is booted from the hard disk. Generally the master boot record, software of operating system, software of application system and configuration and data are kept on the hard disk. When the computer is booted, the computer loads the boot program and software of operating system according to the configuration. With the development of the computer and network, the computer system based on the hard disk has been found more and more disadvantages such as insecurity and unreliability, which can not ensure the security of the computer system.
In the process of realizing the invention, the inventor found that:
In order to ensure the security in the process of computer operation, the instructions transferred to the computer must be the ones represent the real intention of the user. If the instructions are entered into the computer and displayed for confirming, the instructions may be tampered. Only both the display and entry side are controlled completely, can the security is ensured. Security device developed recent years is convenient, safe and reliable for identification authentication. The device, called USB key briefly, employs the CA technique with the double strong factors which provide security and reliability for e-bank users and provides a USB interface for use with a computer. With a build-in CPU, storage, COS (Chip Operating System), the USB key can store a key or a digital certificate of the user and perform all kinds of algorithms for encryption/decryption or signature. The algorithm operation is performed in the security device which ensures that the key will not appear in the memory of the computer and the possibility that the key may be intercepted by a hacker is avoided.